Under the Mistletoe
by ForTheGun
Summary: WillxGrell! Grell throws a Christmas party at the Dispatch Association!


Ahh, Christmas.

A time where families come together and celebrate England's favorite holiday. Thick sheets of pure white snow and ice coat the quiet streets and rooftops. Colorful, festive lights strung all throughout London light up the night. The only thing disturbing the silence (and in a pleasant way) are the sounds of children playing in the streets, and carolers out and about, spreading the joy of this magical holiday.

All is at peace.

Well, that's in the human realm, things are quite different for our dear shinigami.

~•~•~•~•~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am simply in the holiday spirit, and what better way to spread my joy than to write a cute fanfiction about everybody's favorite reapers?

This is in the modern time. I wouldn't exactly call it AU (I wanted Christmas lights). Reapers do live for a long time!

WillxGrell (Sorry, guys, if you're sick of my WillxGrell obsession. I just absolutely love this pairing, and can't seem to write anything else BUT them!). Don't like, don't read.

I do not appreciate flames, but if you for some reason feel like being a Scrooge this holiday season, your flames WILL be used to boil some milk for hot chocolate, which I will then give to all the sweet reviewers out there! You guys inspire me to write more!

Oh, and here is a chart of heights (for some random reason)!

William- 6 ft.

Ronald- 5 ft. 9 in.

Grell- 5 ft. 6 in.

These are fact (It was in the Kuroshitsuji Wiki)! That means that William is 6 inches taller than Grell! Jesus!

I hope you enjoy!

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

~•~•~•~•~

Under the Mistletoe

~•~•~•~•~

"Come on, Knoxie, just a little bit further!" a certain redhead encouraged as he held the chair that said 'Knoxie Boy' was standing on still.

Or at least attempting to hold it still.

"I'm trying, senpai!" the two-toned shinigami struggled to hang some bells above a tall doorway, "I just can't reach!"

"Dearie, if you can't reach, I definitely can't reach! You're 3 inches taller than me!" Grell's grip on the chair tightened, "You have to STRETCH!"

'Maybe we should get Will to help...' Grell thought.

"It's not working!" the blonde reached further, trying to tape the bells to the high doorframe.

"Then make it work!" Grell snapped as he pushed Ronald forward, successfully making the blonde stick the bells to the frame, but pushing him off the chair and through the doorway.

"Oopsie~! Sorry, love~!" the redhead moved the chair out of the way and helped the poor boy to his feet.

"Hmmph," Ronald glared at Grell.

"Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox," a familiar voice called, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Grell turned to find William walking toward them from the other end of the hall, trademark scowl gracing his handsome features. The flamboyant one cheerfully pranced toward the stoic man.

"Jesus, darling~! How long have we known each other~? Do us all a favor and just call me Grell, already~!"

Once he got near William, he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Or, if you'd like, LOVER would do just famously~"

This was responded to with a swift smack on the head from William's Death Scythe. "Honestly. Openly flirting with a superior like that. Have you no shame?" he watched as Grell toppled backward. "Anyway, you did not answer my question. I'll say it again, what ARE you doing?"

Grell bounced right back up on his feet and took both of William's hands in his own. "We're decorating, love!"

A well-groomed brow was raised at this. "For what?"

Grell looked at him, dumbfounded. "For Christmas, dear~!"

"Oh."

"Do you want to help?" the redhead looked up at the taller man, offering an excited smile.

"Not a chance." William let go of Grell's hands (A/N: Oh~ He was holding Grell's hands back?) and adjusted his megane (For those that haven't seen the scene in Kuro II where Will loses his glasses, megane means glasses in Japanese), "I would usually scold you and make you clean this all up, but, seeing how everything's already out, you're about 1/4 of the way done, and you've actually picked some tasteful decorations this year, I'll let you continue."

Grell's smile widened before he tackle hugged William to the ground. "Thank you, sweetie!"

"Mph!" was the noise William made as he forcefully hit the floor (redhead and all). Ronald smirked at this.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! It'll look absolutely gorgeous!" Grell took this as an opportunity to nuzzle poor William's cheek, seeing how the man was trying to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. Grell screeched a few more things that William couldn't make out, before the taller man caught the words, "It'll look perfect for the Christmas party~!"

William looked up at the smaller man that was currently on top of him. "Christmas party?"

Grell looked at him for a second before sitting up (now in a position where he was practically straddling William's hips) and said, "Yeah, Christmas party. Don't you remember? You gave Knoxie and Slingby permission to throw one. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Grell looked down into his eyes with such a dear, sincere, and almost worried expression on his face, he just couldn't say no and break Grell's little heart. William swore he felt some of that cold, icy wall around his his heart just melt. "Now, Sutcliff, I never said that. I just... Forgot." Grell's eyes turned from hopeful to thoughtful with those words. "Now," William started, "If you would PLEASE remove yourself from the seat you've made of my waist, I have some paperwork that needs filing."

Grell looked at the rather... Intimate (*cough* sexual *cough*) position they were in, and almost made a suggestive comment like, 'Well, that pink tinge on Will's cheeks tells me he doesn't want me to move,' or, 'You're right. This can wait till' tonight.', but, he decided against it for 2 reasons. 1. The man was going to let them throw a party, and 2. Ronald was there.

Instead, Grell blushed a bright red and got off of his boss. They both stood up, while Ronald watched in amusement as Grell kissed William on the cheek. "Thank you, again~" the redhead purred seductively, "I already bought a dress for the occasion~"

William put two fingers to Grell's chest and pushed him away a few inches. "Bought, or stole from a prostitute you were sent to reap?" he asked, hoping for the former.

Grell made an over-exaggerated insulted-face. "William! I am offended!" that face then turned into a sly smile, "You know me so well, dear. But no. I BOUGHT this dress with my own money."

"Well let's just hope this is a GOWN, meaning it will NOT break the ladies' dress code, and not the usual skimpy red lingerie you're so fond of coming into my office in. If not, there will certainly be a rather hefty stack of overtime waiting for you on your desk, and maybe even a suspension." William adjusted his glasses again, making them gleam with the evil-anime-tax-collector shine.

"As much as I could use a suspension (I really need a break from work. This shit does stuff to your skin), it is appropriate." Grell straitened his clothes out.

"I'll be the judge of that." William shot as he turned to exit the hall. "If you have any more trouble hanging up things you can't reach, get Mr. Slingby to do it instead of trying to do it yourself. I don't want anything broken or in the hospital."

And with that, William was gone.

Grell sighed dreamily. "Ahh~ What a man~" he purred as he walked back to Ronald.

"Guess what, senpai?" Ronald asked.

"What?" Grell pulled some more decorations from a box.

"I got pictures of that... Position." Ronald held up a camera and smirked.

Grell stared at him for a few seconds before a small stream of blood leaked from his nose. "You mean...?"

"Yup."

Grell smiled, flashing perfect pointed teeth. "That a boy."

The redhead shuffled through some more decorations before Alan walked up to him carrying a small box. "Here, Grell," he gave the redhead the box, "I thought you might like to have these."

"Thank you, dearie!" Grell opened the box to find his FAVORITE holiday tradition. "Aah~ Mistletoe~!" he pulled a bit out of the box and looked at it. "This takes me back to one Christmas party the Dispatch held when Will and I were new. 1801, it was. I'll never let him live down having to kiss me in front of all of our co-workers."

Alan chuckled a bit. "You know, Grell, Mr. Spears does care about you."

Grell looked at Alan and asked in a dreamy voice, "You really think so~?"

Alan smiled sweetly. "I know so."

Grell smiled back. "Well in that case, come on, Knoxie~! Let's hang some mistletoe!"

•••

William entered the large room the party would be held in.

And.

Oh.

My.

Lord.

He didn't see THAT coming.

The large room was decorated beautifully. Festive tones of red and white filled the room, yet it somehow stayed elegant. It was dimly lit and all of the desks had been moved to another room to make space for people to dance. No doubt Ronald Knox would be taking the stage with several ladies that night. In some places, the walls were lined with chairs for those who were not up to dancing.

William scanned the room for a moment before confirming that a certain redhead was not there yet.

And praise the Lord for that.

Ronald and Eric had practically broken into his room (I imagine that the shinigami have kind of an apartment building) and gave him a make-over.

After a stressful half-hour of slicking William's hair back (And not like it usually is. This time, he doesn't have a part.), forcing him into a bow-tie (BOW-TIES ARE COOL. Cookies for whoever gets the reference.), somehow finding out that his ears were pierced (What? He grew up in the 1700's! I kind of pictured him to be a noble in his human life. I thought, "Hey, he might have been rich. What better way to show off your wealth then to wear some fancy earrings?" Anyway, you ladies enjoy picturing that. *nosebleed*) and putting little black stud-earrings in his ears, they decided that he looked boss enough to go to the party, much to his relief.

He walked to the very corner of the room to sit down. Maybe he had a better chance of staying hidden if he sat in the shadows.

Nope.

There were already a few girls from General Affairs practically drooling along with the... What... Only 2 girls from HR (Human Resources. That department is actually mentioned in the OVA.).

He was slightly embarrassed to be seen by his co-workers like this, but Eric and Ronald wouldn't let him leave his house until he was "properly dressed".

He was especially embarrassed about Grell seeing him like this. His flaming subordinate would never let him live it down.

And speaking of that flaming subordinate, he just entered the room.

And, oh my Lord (again).

Grell was looking absolutely brilliant.

His dress was kind of like a ball-gown (like Lizzie would wear), but in the front, it split in the middle of the skirt. The split went all the way up to mid-thigh. It was, of course, red, and trimmed at every opening with white lace. It had a white ribbon around the waist, and big white colonial-looking cuffs on the long sleeves. The split in the front of the dress (also trimmed with white lace) showed off his very... Feminine... Legs, which were covered with black fishnet stockings. His hair was curled, and he was wearing red lipstick. It was all topped off with a pair of ruby stilettos. (A/N: Sorry if my description blows. If you can't picture it very well, I apologize. If you can... Well isn't it gorgeous? It's very Madame Reddish.)

"Woah, senpai... You look..." Ronald's eyes automatically went down to Grell's legs.

Grell gave him a soft but swift slap in the face. "How rude! I'm soon to be a wed woman, you know."

Ronald raised a brow. "Wed to whom, may I ask?"

"William, duh!" Grell rolled his eyes.

"Um... But you and Spears aren't exactly-"

"Speaking of Will dearest, where the hell is he?" Grell scanned the room.

Apparently, the darkness was hiding him well.

"He's over there." Ronald pointed in William's direction.

Grell spotted William in the corner and immediately set off to talk to him. Once Grell got closer, the taller man could hear a barely audible jingle, which led him to believe that the redhead was wearing jingle bell panties.

Which he was.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his subordinate say, "William?"

Said man looked up when he heard his name, and regretted it instantly when he thought that the person he was looking at could easily be classifed as 'sexy'.

"Sutcliff." he gave a professional nod of the head.

"You look amazing~!" the redhead blushed furiously.

"Knox and Slingby decided to dress me up." William sighed.

"I see they found out that your ears are pierced," he giggled as he took a seat next to his beloved. "They did a very good job~"

William looked over at Grell and found his eyes resting upon the redheads legs like Ronald's had before. Grell had his legs crossed and William could see a bit of his garter belt. He then snapped himself back into the real world. 'William T. Spears!' he mentally scolded himself, 'How dare you act so rude!'

"So," Grell started, "Is my dress classified as 'appropriate'~?"

"Quite," William fiddled with his glasses, "You look rather lovely, Sutcliff."

"Really~? Why th-"

"Ginger!"

Grell was about to reply to William until Eric called for him and gestured for him to come over. Grell rolled his eyes, "I'll be back."

After the redhead left, William took a drink that was offered to him by Alan.

It was going to be a long night.

•••

"Hey~!" William looked up to find Grell standing in front of him. "Why are you sitting here all alone, darling~? It's Christmas, loosen up~!"

"What am I suppose to do?" William's eyebrow raised at Grell.

"Well, everybody else is dancing. Even Eric and Alan!" Grell gestured over to where the couple was dancing. Alan's face was as red as a tomato and Eric was grinning like a maniac.

"And?" William took another sip of his (alcoholic) drink.

"Well..." Grell fiddled with his skirt like a schoolgirl, "Do you want to dance?"

William thought about this for a moment. Ne, he was probably going to be drowned in overtime the next day. May as well enjoy his time off.

"... You know what? Why the bloody hell not?" William stood up and took Grell's hand.

"Really~!" Grell asked excitedly.

"Sure."

And with that, William led Grell out to the dance floor. Eric raised his eyebrows at William, while Ronald's jaw dropped in disbelief. William, in return, rolled his eyes and put a hand on the small of Grell's back, while the other gently held one of the redheads hands. Grell placed his free hand on William's shoulder, and they were ready to dance.

Eric and Ronald (the latter was dancing with some random girl he picked up) were both watching the flamboyant self-proclaimed lady and his normally-stoic supervisor in anticipation.

Both of the two-toned shinigami nearly fainted when the odd pair started dancing.

William twirled Grell, making the shorter male smile widely.

Every once in awhile, Grell would side-glance to find random girls glaring daggers at him. He didn't blame them. If it were one of them dancing with William, he would have torn them apart.

For what seemed like forever, they danced in a comfortable silence.

It was literally one of Grell's greatest dreams come true.

After the song was over, they sat back down, only this time, at a small table. For some reason, Grell's face was as red as his hair when they sat down.

'He probably won't even notice.' Grell told himself.

"Is something wrong?" William questioned, "You're acting rather odd."

"Oh! Well, I, um, I-I mean-" Grell stuttered before he was interrupted by Eric yelling,

"Hey, Spears! Look up!"

William looked up to find, hanging above him and Grell...

Mistletoe.

This took a moment to register in William's brain, and when it finally did, his first thought was, 'Oh, lord. It's like the Christmas party of 1801 all over again...'

"Well?" Ronald shouted, "It's a tradition!"

Soon, almost everybody in the room was looking at them.

William stood up from his chair. For a moment, everyone thought he was going to leave, but...

The Manager of the East London Branch's Shinigami Dispatch Association would never run away.

That would be even more embarrassing.

No, you can't kiss someone properly from across a table.

William stood up and walked around the table, stopping in front of Grell's chair. He leaned down, and almost forcefully pressed his lips to Grell's own. The redhead stared straight ahead with wide-eyes, before those eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back.

Grell thought he had died and gone to heaven.

This was far more passionate then it was back in 1801.

Everything was perfect, that is, until Eric gave a super loud cat-call, which made William instinctively pull back.

"Nice going, Eric!" Grell called, "We were having a moment!"

Eric shrugged and drug Alan off to God-knows-where.

Soon, everybody went back to their own business.

"So that's why you were acting weird, there was mistletoe over the table," William started, "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I wouldn't have gotten that lovely kiss!" pouted Grell.

"Who says?" William couldn't help it. The words just slipped out.

Grell's eyes widened. "Oh, did Willu enjoy that?"

"A-Absolutely not!" William adjusted his glasses.

"Mmhmm~"

"Wait, didn't you set up all of the decorations in the first place?"

•••

"Well, thank you for a lovely evening, sweetheart~!" Grell walked up to his apartment door.

"I don't see why you needed me to escort you back to your apartment." William walked to the door with him.

"Just because~!" the redhead smiled.

"Yes, well, goodnight." William turned around.

"Will." Grell stopped him.

He turned back around. "Yes?"

Grell pointed above himself. William followed the redheads finger until his eyes came into contact with more mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

William rolled his eyes, "Honestly."

He cupped Grell's cheek with his hand and leaned forward a bit, giving Grell a quick peck on the cheek.

...

Followed by a nice long kiss on the lips.

Because Grell wouldn't have it any other way.

Once they finally parted, Grell gave a happy sigh. "Nighty-Night~!"

Then he disappeared into his apartment.

William sighed as well, and then started off toward his own apartment.

That may have been one of the best Christmas's he'd ever had...

Well, besides the Christmas of 1801, which he would always hold dear to his heart.

~•~•~•~•~

And, WALLAH!

I was tired! It was 3 A.M!

I just realized something...

I write a LOT of kissing, don't I? *Sweatdrops*

Thank you for reading!

Sorry if it blows!

Please tell me if there if at least one person out there that enjoyed it!

Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
